gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Wrecking Ball
Wrecking Ball di Miley Cyrus è una canzone presente nell'episodio La fine del Twerk, il quinto della Quinta Stagione, in cui è cantata come assolo da Marley. Marley parla con Bree che le dice che lei e Jake hanno una relazione sessuale lo stesso giorno in cui Jake ha tentato di averla con lei. Marley, non fidandosi di Bree, va da Jake per vedere se quello che ha detto la Cheerios è vero, lui cerca di ammetterlo, ma Marley lo allontana spingendolo e si dirige verso l'auditorium e comincia a cantare la canzone. Mentre canta si vede Marley, in delle scene immaginate, dove oscilla su una palla da demolizione rompendo un muro di mattoni. Sembra molto abbattuta, piange e cade e terra. Per sfogare la sua rabbia, inoltre lancia dei mattoni su delle finestre. Testo della canzone Marley: We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain We jumped, never asking why We kissed, I fell under your spell A love no one could deny Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me I put you high up in the sky And now, you're not coming down It slowly turned, you let me burn And now, we're ashes on the ground Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie, running for my life I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in And instead of using force I guess I should've let you win I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in I guess I should've let you win Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I came in like a wrecking ball I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls All you ever did was wreck me I came in like a wrecking ball Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung Left me crashing in a blazing fall All you ever did was wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Yeah, you, you wreck me Curiosità *Per qualche ragione sconosciuta, la performance non è stata rilasciata sul canale ufficiale dello show (GLEE) su YouTube. E' stata invece pubblicata da una pagina fan di nome Glee on Fox. Galleria di foto Glee. 5x05.mkv0408.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0380.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0340.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0328.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0313.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0301.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0283.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0270.jpg Wreckingballmarley.JPG Glee. 5x05.mkv0267.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0255.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0241.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0219.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0208.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0157.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0120.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0114.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0091.jpg Glee. 5x05.mkv0088.jpg Wrecking_Ball_Marley.png Video Navigazione en:Wrecking Balles:Wrecking Ballde:Wrecking Ballfr:Wrecking Ball Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose